


The Color of Blood

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Drabble Day Prompts [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #18 Photo (Pendragon Red)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color of Blood

**The Color of Blood**

**Characters/Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin

 **Words:** 376

**Prompt #18 Photo (Pendragon Red)**

Arthur fingered the scrap of course material in his hand. He knew the color and he also knew what that meant. Uther had sent the knights out to find them.

He turned to the pair just behind him. “They are looking for us.”

“Maybe we should split up and meet somewhere later.” Merlin said. “I could draw them away from the two of you.”

“No. they would kill you.” Gwen said. “We need to stick together. Right Arthur?”

Arthur nodded. “I know a place where we can hide. Follow me.”

The trio walked deep into the Valley of the Fallen Kings. There was a crevice in the side of a boulder. Arthur squeezed through and held out his hand for Gwen to follow.

Merlin took one last look around before he followed them inside.

Arthur was sitting on a ledge holding Gwen close against his side.

“Merlin, you don’t have to stay. They are looking for us not you.” Arthur said.

“No. I will not leave you and she will need a physician soon.” Merlin said. He walked over to Gwen and looked her over.

“Thank you Merlin. We owe you our lives.” Gwen said.

“I need to see the burns, Gwen. They will have to be treated. I brought some things with me.” Merlin said as he opened the bag at his side.     

“When were you going to tell me, Merlin?” Arthur asked.

“Never but Gwen needed to be saved so I had no choice but to reveal my magick. I can’t go back. Uther will kill me, if not for helping you get her off the stake then for my magick. I hope you understand.” Merlin looked up at them both.

“I do. We do.” Arthur put his hand on Gwen’s swollen belly. The life growing there kicked his hand.

Gwen leaned her head on Arthur’s shoulder as Merlin applied medicine to the burns on her legs.

“It will be dark soon. We can move then.” Arthur said.

Arthur pulled off the red cloak he was wearing and wrapped it around Gwen. She was his wife and the mother of his child no matter if his father liked it or not.

Merlin looked at the cloak. It was Pendragon red, the color of blood.  


End file.
